


The ABC's of Time Spent Apart

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-15
Updated: 1999-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Answer to the ABC challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The ABC's of Time Spent Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to the ABC challenge.

Ares paced around his temple in Olympus, thinking of his loved and just being plain bored. Boring is how the wargod would describe his time spent without Joxer. Causing wars had lost its fun since Strife's death. Deimos had tried to take his place a few weeks ago, but failed miserably. Even Discord had tried to help the incompetent god. For her own selfish reasons, of course. Gods just weren't as good as they used to be. Hopeless was the word best describing them.

In the mortal realm.

Joxer thought of his lover, Ares. Knowing he would meet with him tomorrow, he set out his blanket. Lowering himself down carefully, he managed to settle without waking Xena or Gabby. Memories of a few nights ago flooded his mind as he looked at the stars. Never had he known such pleasure. Or love. Pulling another blanket over himself, he rolled on his side. Quite some time went by before sleep overtook him.

Rolling around in his bed, Ares couldn't sleep. So much time sleeping with Joxer in his arms, made it impossible to sleep without the mortal. The night didn't want to end for the wargod. Using his powers, he created a mirror at the foot of his bed. Visions of his happy times with Joxer played, lulling him to sleep.

Waking up, Gabrielle nudged the dozing warrior princess, until she too woke up.

"Xena. You have any idea why Joxer has been acting so weird all day?"

"Zeus only knows, Gabrielle."


End file.
